


Just What I Needed

by Lovely_Onyx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/F, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Sexy Times, Smut, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Onyx/pseuds/Lovely_Onyx
Summary: You had a rough week and you needed release. Nadia was more then happy to give you a hand.





	Just What I Needed

It was a harsh week, you never got to see Nadia out of work more than five minutes before she had to be at some important meeting or attend something fancy. Of course, you went with her, but you wanted some alone time. Just her and you. You missed her touch, her warmth and started to worry if it will always be like this. So distant. It was Saturday and you asked Nadia if you can retire to your shared bedchambers after a long meeting, you felt exhausted and you had no idea how she's keeping up with all this work. You admire her for her strength and iron will, she just keeps on doing what she must because she loves this city and she loves you. She wants the best for you. Of course, she nods, cups your cheeks with her fine and soft hands and pressing her forehead to yours. Her touch is so warm and nice, you've missed it. "Go rest my love, if I shall need you, I'll call for you." She says while caressing her thumb across your left cheek. You smile and nod, but then feel a deep ache from your heart, you must clear this concern off your mind. "Is it truly ok? will you be alright with me gone?", she waits for a second and examines your face, passing over every tiny detail you feature, smiles indulgently and slightly nods. "Yes, why of course. I'd hate to exhaust you from all of your powers. Once I know you've rested I'll feel much better". She's closing the gap between you two and give you a light feather kiss on the corner of your lips, you release a breath you didn't know you were holding against her. Her lips can wake you up in split seconds as their touch is electrifying and magical. "Rest well, Beloved". and your ways got separated. You can still feel her lingering ghost still caressing your lips, well at least you wish you would.

You head to the bedchambers as the thought of Nadia creeps into your head. A shiver runs through your body, making your steps messy almost making you tremble. You can't help yourself but feel your whole body light up as you think about her brown copperish-caramelized skin, how  _soft_  it is to your touch and how beautiful her body is. You just keep fantasizing about her in her silky robe, she's so regal and powerful even with minimal clothing. You enter the room with goosebumps tickling your arms. You strip down  _slowly_ , trying to give yourself a show since Nadia isn't here to excite you, you have to try and mimic her actions as they are the only thing that gets you light up so quickly. You start to unbutton your shirt, in a pace that feels like  _forever._ Slowly dragging your own fingertips on your other arm you can feel the twinge in your body as you miss Nadia's touch. You zip off your trousers, letting them fall off carelessly. You fiddle with the rubber-elastic part of your underwear making sure you feel every inch of it, before getting it off. The sensation of your nails against your waist tingles, and make you shudder. You eventually take off your panties, realizing they are a bit wet, you get even more aroused. 

Once you are completely nude, you head to her dresser and examine your options, rummaging through her dresser, you find her robe, the one you thought about while walking here. You take it and take a  _long_  sniff. It smells off Jasmine mixed with honey.. a bit of lavender and hints of vanilla. The many scents making your mind go spiral, it's tantalizing. You love it. You tug the robe with you as you walk towards the bed, her queen sized bed. Well, she _is_ a queen to you. The bed is soft and so plush against your skin, you drown between luxurious sheets, blankets, pillows and the smell of Nadia. It's all over the place driving your mind a bit crazy as you just  _crave_  her touch. You pull the robe closer to your face almost suffocating yourself in the process. You fill your nostrils with the robe's scent. Making your breaths more frantic. You started getting really wet.

 You drag your hand along your stomach slowly trailing down towards your pussy. With your left hand, you slightly pinch your right nipple, when you arrive at your entrance you're like a river flowing without end. You gasp as you insert one finger, once making sure it's wet, you pull it out and put a different finger in. Once the other finger is wet you insert the first finger as well and a shiver runs in your body as your pussy expands itself and welcomes the new digit. You stop for a second and roll your eyes backward, you start going in and out in slow motion, just teasing. Your eyes are shut closed, you haven't noticed the door opening and haven't realized Nadia has entered the room. She's watching your  _every_  move while undressing, her soft and regal dress leaves no sound as it comes in contact with the floor. If you'd notice her arrival maybe you'd stop touching yourself but you are caught up in the moment. There's a smirkish grin splashed all over her lips. She comes  _closer_ , her steps are so quiet even a wild wolf couldn't hear them. While she is closing the gap between the bed and her you start going in a faster phase, making your toes  _curl_  as you try and reach your  **sweet**   **spot**. Your fingers curl and starting touching the walls in your pussy. Roughly. You stop for a moment to breathe.

 - you almost  _forgot_  how to - 

Once Nadia finally got to the front of the bed, she didn't climb on it, instead, she went to the side of the bed and slid next to you. Gently putting her hand over your stomach and craning her head to kiss you. You jumped a bit as she startled you, you didn't see her coming or entering the room. You accept the kiss fully. At first, it was a slow kiss that made your whole body feeling like flames are eating it  _ **whole**_. You stopped moving your fingers inside of you but you didn't pull out. Then it got rougher and with hints of teeth. As the sensation of your lips being bitten, she made sure you knew her tongue can do some work. Her tongue went deep into your mouth and the sensation of not being able to explore her mouth as well gives you a shock wave of shivers, you like her like it, having total control over you, even in the smallest things. You felt the tension in your belly starting to grow as her hand starting traveling south, to your thighs, lightly touching them and squeezing a bit here and there.  **Oh** , when she squeezes. " Don't forget to breathe, Magician." It was if you were hit under the belt. Your whole face turned red. You slowly nod and gulp. Her hand moving so quickly it's hard to keep track where it is really. One second it squeezes your thighs or gripping your sides and the next she's caressing your arm or under your ear. It's confusing and she knows  **exactly**  what she's doing to you. She slowly  _pulls_ your hand out of your entrance, making sure you feel every movement of your fingers on the way out. While teasing and touching your folds she turned your face the other way to have better access to your throat, especially to your pulse point. Just as her lush lips touch your throat a small moan that you could barely hear yourself escaped your mouth. she kissed the same spot gently, then with more passion, then with teeth. In the end, she licked your whole throat, leaving you a hot moaning mess. Your hand wanted to wander all over her but she's having none of that. Instead, you grab tighter onto her robe, the one that you took from her dresser. You want to put it in your mouth to muffle any noises that are future to come. "I'll have none of that, I want to hear you loud and clear. I want you to scream of pleasure for me. It's my favorite melody"

Your face turned red and you release the robe from your mouth but keep it in your hand, "I just wanted to relief myself a bit", you're about to continue but she beat you to it. "No no no, you sought pleasure and I'm here to deliver". She wraps her mouth on yours while teasing your entrance, just the tip of her fingertips, near it, coming closer as ever but not inside. Not yet. You're so frustrated, you  _want_ her inside. A small whim leaves your mouth and you can tell it turns her on  **so** much. You bite your lower lip while you focus on Nadia's touch you almost hurt yourself biting too roughly. She lowered her head to your pulse point once more, and in the same motion as she entered you without any difficulties she bit your pulse point almost drawing blood. It felt as if a lightning strike passed through you as her fingers went in and out in an inhumane pace. You were so sweaty and she loved it, she loved how you smelled. And then just as you were so close, she stopped as nothing happened. And smiled devilishly, "close your eyes", you gulp, heat rushing like flames in your veins. You slowly close your eyes letting her take full control - as if she wasn't in total control already. You felt the loss of her heat keenly as she moves away from your throat and slowly drags herself south of your body. Settling her head between your thighs, she separated your legs so she could fit in there comfortably. You felt the smallest hints of her tongue near your folds and a whimper already escaped your lips. You haven't realized you were so worked u, and her tongue is so soft. You wanted her to have all of you. She started digging in you with her tongue. The feeling stunned you, her tongue is so soft yet so strong and stiff against your inner walls so much that you want to scream all over but you just sob there and her name falls off your lips so fast you can't even comprehend it. The grasp of reality start to turn blurry as the knot, the tension in your stomach starts to unravel itself as Nadia's tongue taring you apart from the inside. Your breath is messy and breathy as if you just ran a marathon. Your fingers are clenched deep in her roots so much that you can feel her head sweat a bit. You smile like an idiot as you finish. A sigh of pleasure and relief comes out of you.

As she climbs on to of your sensitive body she's noticing your grip on her favorite sleeping robe. " mmhmm, my love", "I see you love smelling me" her lips curve upwards ever so slightly. It sends a jolt to your stomach. You feel aroused again, but you just came... How in the world can this woman control your sex drive so  _well?_ You nod and say quite boldly, "I'd love to smell you some more, maybe taste you a bit". You bite your bottom lip roughly. She raises a brow and smiles, " well then, no time like the present mhhmm?" She rises so easily and changes directions. Her back facing towards you and her core is on your stomach. Your hands move to her hips. They're so soft yet so lean. Her back is arched like a bow crafted from the finest materials. She's just beautiful. You drag your hand from her upper back in a steady rhythm until you reach her bottom, you can tell a shiver ran down her spine. Just like that she rises and started going backward towards your head on her knees. Just as she was above you she teases, "Make sure to taste all of me" and sits right on your mouth. You've been waiting for this for  **SO**  long. As you start licking her inside she grabs the robe from your grip and starts to do a mini dance around your mouth releasing a soft moan, your hands wander all over her body making her tremble a bit, she enjoys riding that tongue and  _owning_ you. She takes a big sniff of her own robe, you see her do it and you feel like you were hit in your stomach. A wave of pleasure and satisfaction hits you and you smile against her folds. You try and find her sweet spots that make her more vocal, you love it when she gets vocal.  _Oh_ and finally a sweet moan leaves her mouth and then you try a different angle and a tiny whimper escapes her throat that just drives you CRAZY. You love seeing her like this. 

 **Demanding. Wanting.**  Only  _you._ You curl your tongue and try to guide her to climax. She realizes your intentions and let your face hold her whole weight instead of supporting herself with her knees so you can get in deeper, you steady her with your hands on the bottom of her thighs, some fingers grab her ass. She starts quickening her pace, her hips grinding harder against your face and that seemed to do the trick. Her hips buckle up but you press her downwards not letting her go and giving her full pleasure of her orgasm.

"Well that was good", you say after cleaning around your mouth. She laughs "yeah, it was. Don't you ever try to please yourself without me there to help you. Otherwise, there will be consequences. This time I was generous enough to let it slip" and then proceeds to give your forehead a kiss, you giggle and with a breathy sigh, "Noted, but you gave me just what i needed".

This woman will be the death of you.


End file.
